Military ranks of the Kingdom of Aurelia
This is the system of ranks used by the Royal Aurelian Army, Royal Aurelian Navy, and Royal Aurelian Air Service. Royal Aurelian Army Soldier A soldier was the rank given to conscripts and enlisted recruits. In Aurelia, one year of military service was required for all men. "Soldiers" were infantry personnel or the generic name for the first rank. In other branches they were given different terms (artillerist in artillery, cavalryman in the cavalry, tanker in the tank corps, and engineer in construction units). In the Air Service, although "soldier" was the official term, "airman" was more widely used. Corporal A corporal is a recruit or conscript who completed one year of army service. Chief corporal Personnel are usually promoted to chief corporal upon serving for a total of three years. Master chief corporal Sergeant Chief sergeant Officer cadet An officer cadet held that rank while they attended a military school or academy. Second lieutenant Graduates of a military institution are typically made second lieutenants upon finishing their studies. Lieutenant Captain Commandant Lieutenant colonel Colonel A colonel typically commanded a regiment or served on the General Staff. Brigade general A brigade general usually commanded a brigade or held a staff position. Division general A division general typically led a division or held a staff position. Corps general A corps general usually led an army corps or held a senior staff position on the Army General Staff. Army general An army general usually commanded a field army, or sometimes an army group. They also held senior staff positions on the Army General Staff, such as department heads. Marshal A marshal was one of the highest-ranking officers of the military, usually commanding an army group or holding an important staff position. Only one officer of the Air Service held the position at any time, being the Marshal of the Air Service. Marshal general Marshal general was a special rank given to the most distinguished officers of the armed forces. Their duties varied widely, but could include being an aide-de-camp, commanding army groups or field armies, or hold staff positions. Aurelian Royal Navy Seaman A seaman was the rank given to conscripts and enlisted recruits. In Aurelia, one year of military service was required for all men. Graduate seaman A graduate seaman is a rank given to a recruit or conscript after they completed one year of naval service. Senior seaman Personnel are typically promoted to senior seaman upon completing three years of naval service. Quarter-master Quarter-master first class Second master Master Midshipman Midshipman is a rank granted to graduates of military institutions after they finish their studies. Ensign second class Ensign first class Lieutenant Corvette captain Frigate captain Line captain Counter admiral A counter admiral commands a naval group within a squadron or holds a staff position at the Admiralty. Vice admiral A vice admiral commands a squadron or serves in a staff position at the Admiralty. Squadron vice admiral A squadron vice admiral typically commands several squadrons (a division) in a fleet, being more of an honorary rank then a permanent one. Officers of this rank are usually referred to as just "vice admiral." Admiral An admiral usually commanded a fleet, an important installation, or served in a senior staff position on the Admiralty. Admiral of Aurelia Only one officer held the rank of 'Admiral of Aurelia at any given time, being the supreme commander of the Royal Aurelian Navy. The officer holding this rank was appointed by the King. Category:Kingdom of Aurelia Category:Royal Aurelian Military